


Surprise!

by neosvt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Australia, Cute, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Stress about high school lol, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosvt/pseuds/neosvt
Summary: in which year 12 is too stressful for felix so chan invites changbin to australia in order to relieve felix of his stress. thing is, changbin asks woojin (chan's boyfriend) to tag along as his own surprise for the older aussie.





	1. arrival

**Author's Note:**

> i was in my feelings and i thought that a changlix or woochan date in australia was what i needed + i'm still crying over the concert and the fact that they were in sydney,,

felix was about to cry if he was going to be honest. year twelve was the worst of the worst (besides year eight when he hung out with the wrong crowd and a _bunch_  of shit happened. he didn't like talking about that year). with the pressure and stress of the hsc approaching and the exams, felix was going through, the high school senior felt as if he was drowning in highlighted notes and countless study sessions. 

chan could see the younger struggling, reminding the music major of himself when he went through the hsc. he had always reminded felix that he had to do something to relive stress, like having some down time to himself or just staying away from studying for a whole day. but, chan mainly told felix to just relax and do his best. his atar score didn't define who he was as a person. " _grades aren't the most important thing"_ , was one of chan's many repeated lines.

"chris, i feel it" felix groaned, massaging his temples. "i'm gonna get like, one of those mystery marks and no uni is going to accept me and i'll have to go do work with my uncle or something. i shouldn't have chosen chemistry... i should have dropped it instead of maths, it's kicking my ass. i hate science low key. not even! i high key hate science, why did i choose it anyway?!"

chan sat himself down next to the stressed-out boy with a freshly popped bowl of popcorn. he patted felix on the back who just fell onto his hyung's lap, his face in his hands. 

"calm down, felix. it's gonna be okay"

"says you," the freckled boy scoffed, voice muffle from his hands. " mister  _i got band six on four of my subjects_. get out of my face"

chan chuckled lightly whilst munching away on a handful of popcorn. "shut up, i'm serious. i know it seems hard right now but just believe in yourself. you've worked so hard, felix. you'll get a good score, get accepted into uni, study dance and live your best life" 

felix exhaled and twisted over so that he could see chan gleaming down on him. all he mumbled out was, "i hate year twelve" 

"i know. it sucks ass" chan said in empathy, offering felix some popcorn who graciously accepted it. 

-

changbin should have been studying for his history exam that would occur first thing tomorrow morning but the aspiring rapper was too busy writing lyrics that just couldn't be contained in his head. he came up with some of the most genius lines when he wasn't thinking about it too much. for example, changbin was staring out of the window during one of his afternoon lectures and all of a sudden, he had come up with a whole verse of a song that he had anticipated to write more of the second he got home.

changbin was going over the lyrics, mumbling out the words with the perfect flow when his phone rang next to him. he checked the caller id and his eyes widened slightly when he saw what was painted across the screen.

**channie hyung**

changbin was quick to answer. 

"hello?"

"changbin! how have you been?" chan's upbeat voice exploded from the other line but changbin was too in shock to complain. 

"i've been good, hyung"

"doing well in school?" he asked. 

changbin glanced at the unopened textbooks and the blank sheets of paper in his newly turned to school book pages. changbin just laughed awkwardly. "oh, yeah. for sure"

chan rolled his eyes, knowing that it was an utter lie. he was about to tell changbin of the reason he called, opening his mouth to speak but the younger beat him to it. 

"how's felix been?" his voice had dropped a little in tone and the concern could be detected by anyone. it broke chan's heart in all honesty.

changbin and felix had barely spoken the whole week besides morning and good night texts with a few small conversations here and there. changbin missed when they would get lost in conversation over face time and chatted into the early morning, not caring if they had other things to do that day. the oldest in the relationship missed seeing felix's adorable freckled face the second he woke up and the moment he went to bed.

"well, that's why i called. felix has been freaking out over school and i think he needs to calm down a bit and find himself again" chan said. "so, i was wondering if you could fly down and see him this weekend as a surprise...? i know you guys miss each other a lot anyway and i'll pay for your ticket and everything but only if you can. i think it would be good for him to see you again"

changbin's heart was pounding as his body froze, unable to properly function. changbin stuttered out a little before asking, "are you serious?"

"of course" chan responded with a light laugh.

changbin shot up from his chair and yelled, "yes! holy crap, of course, i'll come! are you kidding? fuck-" 

changbin interrupted himself and had to inhale sharply to prevent his eyes from watering out of pure happiness. it had been 13 months since he had seen felix face to face. they had both been busy in school along with changbin's graduation and the fact that they were only teenagers, so flying back and forth from korea and australia was never a common possibility. changbin was just excited to see his boyfriend, after all, that time. 

plus, he would be going to australia! changbin had never been outside of korea before. 

"great! i'll text you the details in a bit. thanks, changbinnie, i'll see you soon"

"thank you, chan hyung" changbin told the older truthfully and wholeheartedly before the call ended. 

changbin let out a puff of air and fell back onto the chair, holding his head in his hands while his elbows were on the table. finally. after thirteen months, being void of physical interaction, changbin was going to see felix again. he didn't care that it was just over the weekend, changbin needed to see him again, even if it was just for five minutes. 

changbin wanted to hold him. changbin wanted to lace his own fingers with his. changbin wanted to kiss felix so badly that it made his stomach flip at the thought. 

he was so thankful to chan for allowing this to happen and changbin needed to repay him back somehow.

so, changbin texted woojin. 

 

**my fave hyung 💕**

_hey hyung_

_what's up binnie?_

_okay, so chan hyung told be that felix was having a hard time in school and wanted to fly me out to aus so i could surprise him_

_aww that's so cute :')_

_and bc i love u both do u want to come with me so we can surprise him as well?_

_changbin..._

_your mind is too powerful. of course i wanna go!!!_

_i miss my mans it's been too long 😔👊_

_high key same 😣😣_

_anyway, it's this weekend sO_

_we better get packing then_

 

_**__________** _

 

changbin opened his eyes, groaning because of the position he slept in. he glanced down where woojin had lain his head on the younger's shoulder, completely passed out. woojin was a very deep sleeper, changbin had come to now know. 

changbin looked out of the window and spectated over the orange and dry looking terrain. the sun was high in the sky and it was blaring down so strongly. it was supposed to be autumn but it looked like it was right in the middle of summer. australia was weird. changbin clicked his phone on and say that the time was 7:06 in the morning but since he hadn't changed his time zone, it was 8:06 in australia. 

there was about an hour until they would land and changbin was starting to be restless. 

he had a whole day to look forward to, spending time with the one person in the world he cared so deeply for. changbin suspected his feelings for felix to be love and he had felt that felix felt the exact same but neither had spoken the three words out loud before. maybe changbin would be the first. this trip was going to carry a lot of fond memories for all four boys. 

-

changbin and woojin walked with their duffle bags filled as they exited the terminal. changbin stood on his toes in order to find chan out in the crowd. woojin found it cute and teased changbin about his shorter height while pinching his cheeks. the younger just accepted it and had grown accustomed to his friends calling him a baby or whatever.

the only thing woojin had talked about since the plane landed was his excitement. his excitement to see australia, his excitement for felix and changbin to reunite but mainly, his excitement to see his boyfriend for over 6 years again. 

they visited one another at least twice a year and changbin respected that even though they were completely long distance, they continued to be loyal and trusted in one another so much. that's what made their relationship on of the strongest changbin had ever seen though it was upsetting that they rarely got to physically be with each other.

so, both changbin and woojin created a plan in order to surprise chan. it was just woojin hiding somewhere and appearing behind the australian to surprise him. simple but effective. 

"i gotta go use the restroom. keep an eye out for chan" woojin said then quickly ran off to the restroom a little further down the hall. 

changbin nodded but kept his eyes glued to his phone where he was messaging chan about where he was. there hadn't been a reply for around three minutes until changbin heard, 

"changbin!"

he snapped his head up to see chan running like a damn lunatic towards him. changbin almost ran away in fear because it was terrifying to watch a whole grown man charging at top speed down the airport. 

chan encased changbin in a tight hug, almost suffocating. the shorter weakly returned it and laughed at the reaction given to him. 

"hey, hyung"

"it's been too long. i've missed you" chan said, suddenly transforming into dad mode when he ruffled changbin's hair. it was already messy from the 10-hour flight anyway. 

"i've missed you too. fuck, i'm so excited" changbin said, unable to contain his feelings any longer. he wanted to jump, scream and yell all at the same time.

"it's gonna be legendary" chan chuckled. "felix is gonna freak out. we should-"

"oh fuck" woojin tried to duck away and hide but it was too late, chan had seen him. 

changbin snickered at how all the colour drained from his hyung's face. chan seemed paralysed while continuing to stare at woojin who ad his hands over his face. 

"hyung, you ruined it!" changbin laughed loudly. 

"i know! i didn't expect him to be here now" 

"i... what the..." chan was at a loss for words. he looked back and forth between woojin and changbin, confused as ever. "how did-holy shit" 

"well... surprise!" woojin exclaimed, pulling chan into a gentle hug where the younger was able to rest his forehead on his shoulder. chan returned the hug and squeezed woojin's body tightly. he couldn't comprehend the situation of that moment. 

changbin felt his heart pound at the sight. they were too cute. 

"i missed you a lot" chan mumbled, pulling his face away with wetness brimming his eyes. woojin awed and went to wipe away the tear that threatened to fall. 

"i missed you too" woojin said back, giggling when chan dove right in for a kiss. 

it was rushed and a little messy but that was just from all the happiness and adrenaline rushing through chan's veins. he was not expecting anything like this at all. changbin had enough and finally split the couple up. he was growing impatient.

"okay, can we go now? uh, first of all, you're damn welcome and second, i wanna see  _my_ boyfriend"

"thanks, changbin" chan hugged the shorter again. changbin hugged back, a little proud of himself and happy for them. 

"i mean, you allowed me to see felix again. this was just my way of paying you back" 

"are you trying to one-up me?" 

"shut the fuck up, i'm just nice" 

"okay, let's get going," woojin said, cutting through the argument.


	2. can we just sleep?

_"guys, this is my friend, felix" chan introduced, gleaming brightly with an arm around the younger boy's shoulders._

_felix bowed his head multiple and muttered a shy hello while about seven other boys greeted him in either korean or english. chan had called the younger down to korea just to visit while he was still on student exchange for another seven months._

_"it's nice to meet you all," felix said though it came out a little hesitant. he had been studying korean for a few months but still wasn't very confident in the language. everyone was patient though and harboured encouraging smiles that helped put the australian at ease._

_by the end of the day, all nine had become close friends, laughing easily and making jokes. but, the one person felix seemed to mesh perfectly well with was changbin._

_at first glance, felix thought the guy was a little kept to himself and hard to get to know, with his black hoodie and stern resting face. but the second he smiled, felix felt his heart race. he introduced himself to felix happily and the younger had no idea why he had such a larger impact than everyone else._

_felix would then find himself sticking by changbin's side a majority of the time and the two would even section themselves off to have their own conversations. felix appreciated how changbin allowed the foreigner to slowly but surely say his words. changbin made sure to let felix take his time while speaking, sometimes slipping in a few english words to substitute the ones he didn't know in korean._

_changbin thought the mix of the two languages was cute and enjoyed every second he spent with the aussie._

_a few days later, felix had to go back to australia since his school holidays were almost over. he didn't want to go back to year seven. he already hated high school and it was only the second term. changbin wished felix could have stayed longer too. they were all there at the airport to see felix off._

_"i had a really fun time with you, felix" changbin said while going in for a hug. felix just flushed and hugged back._

_"i had fun with you too, hyung. i hope we can see each other again"_

_changbin nodded. "i hope we do too. i'll dm you" he said._

_finally, felix and his family said their final goodbyes and disappeared into the crowd. changbin felt his heart clench; he couldn't understand why. jisung swung his arm around the older._

_"hyung. do you miss him already?" he asked. changbin pressed his lips into a fine line._

_"i guess? don't you?"_

_"no, i mean like, do you_ really  _miss him?" jisung emphasised, looking changbin with a hardened gaze._

_"yeah. i do" changbin confirmed which had seungmin and jeongin teasing the middle schooler about it until they returned home._   
  
  


**___________**   
  
  


changbin's palms were getting sweaty the further chan drove them into the neighbourhood. he clutched the bouquet they had gotten for felix from the airport nervously and scanned through the pale pink and white flowers in the arrangement. changbin couldn't truly express how he was feeling in words. it just felt surreal since he hadn't seen his boyfriend in over a year.

they had only actually seen each other in real life twice. the first when they first met six years ago and the second (thirteen months ago) when both chan and felix went to visit the other seven boys a few weeks before christmas. by that time, felix and changbin had talked constantly over the span of five years. they face timed, skyped, called, texted and had only gotten closer as the years went on. even with all nine boys creating a group chat on instagram together, changbin and felix always seemed the closest.

their second physical interaction was also when changbin asked felix out. they had implied that they had feelings for one another and finally, they went on a first date. it was magical with the cold winter air forcing both boys to huddle into one another until they found salvation in a coffee shop and spent the rest of the day in the shopping centre, only to feed off of the heater. later on, they went back to changbin's house and cuddled with one another and fell asleep.

their first kiss was when all nine of the boys were hanging out and jeongin had sneakily stuck some mistletoe on the doorway where he told both changbin and felix to walk through.

_"you fell for it! look up!" jeongin burst out with a laugh, shocking everyone else._

_seungmin shot up with a gasp and gave the youngest a high-five. "your mind! wow!"_

_hyunjin clapped his hands profusely and jumped around in excitement alongside minho. jisung was cheering and chan and woojin were sat together, observing with smiles._

_felix's face resembled the colour of the santa hat on his head while changbin laughed at everyone around him. finally, he glanced up into felix's eyes with a kindling expression. felix was lulled into a sense of comfort through his heart refused to calm itself. the shorter placed both his warm hands on felix's cheeks gently._

_"is this okay?" changbin asked, making sure the other was completely okay with it. it was both of their first kisses._

_felix just nodded weakly and clamped his eyes shut when he saw changbin's face approaching closer to his own. the kiss was short and nothing more than their lips touching for three seconds but it still managed to slap both boys into a daze. changbin noted that felix's lips tasted like peppermint from the candy canes he had eaten._

_they pulled away but changbin stole a quick peck which erupted another chorus of yells and screams of excitement. embarrassed, felix hid his face in the older's shoulder while they walked back to the couch full of their rowdy friends._

changbin was then ripped away from his own little world when chan pulled up to a driveway. changbin's stomach was churning. he shifted uncomfortably and slowly undid his seatbelt, popped open the door and stepped out to bathe in the strong australian sun though, the air was cold and the wind sweeping around changbin made it worse.

"excited?" chan asked, looking back at changbin as he slotted the spare house key into the door. changbin exhaled unevenly.

"i'm gonna shit myself" he answered truthfully.

"ew" woojin grimaced, flicking changbin's forehead who yelped and glared.

the three of them quietly stepped into the house as to not get caught if felix was awake. his parents had already left the house to go on their own little outing but were perfectly fine with changbin staying over for the next two days. chan looked around the house briefly and saw that the youngest boy wasn't.

'i'll go get him now' chan whispered and went upstairs.

changbin exhaled shakily. chan had explained the plan in the car. it seemed simple enough. get felix to come to the kitchen where changbin would emerge from the laundry room with the flowers. it was easy enough but changbin couldn't stop jittering. woojin advised the younger to calm down before he went to hide.

"felix?" chan knocked softly on felix's bedroom door, earning a deep grunt from the other side. chan opened it to see felix half asleep on his bed.

"did you just wake up?"

"yeah... but i fell back asleep" felix murmured into his pillow. "it's early"

chan blinked. "it's almost ten"

"what's your point?" the younger questioned, making chan laugh and throw the covers off of his body.

"just get up, sleepy head. you'll waste away your day"

chan grabbed felix's arms and practically pulled him off the bed, ignoring his yells of protest that concerned changbin from where he was hiding. finally, felix was on his feet and groggily shuffling down the halls, complaining about his stomach hurting because he was hungry.

"then eat something" chan suggested plainly. felix hummed while staring into the pantry.

"all we have is oatmeal"

"so, eat the oatmeal"

"i don't want to though"

chan rolled his eyes. "jesus christ" he mumbled under his breath.

changbin peaked his head out of the laundry room, seeing that felix had his back to him and made eye contact with chan. slowly and carefully, changbin exited the quaint room and tiptoed towards his slightly taller boyfriend. he held his breath, making sure not to crinkle the plastic encasing the flowers as to not give himself away before wrapping his arms around felix's waist and resting his chin on the younger's shoulder.

changbin laughed when felix flinched in shock and turned around, still in the other's arms.

"what the-"

"surprise!" changbin exclaimed and gleamed brightly at felix who let out a loud, dramatic gasp.

"changbin!" felix shouted. his eyes were wide and his face went hot.

felix wanted to hug and kiss changbin as well as pass out at the same time, which confused his brain so instead, he just stood there; astonished. changbin chuckled at him.

"what are you doing here-chris, you knew?!" felix yelled again, wrapping his arms around changbin's neck and pulling their bodies together.

chan just stood there with his arms a crossed over his chest, smiling fatherly at the young couple. he found the sight of them utterly adorable and it made his chest hurt.

"surprise" changbin repeated. this time his voice was soft, lulling felix to ease along with a fond smile that graced his perfect lips. changbin cupped the younger boy's face with one hand and continued to hold the bouquet with the other.

"surprise indeed" felix chuckled weakly, averting his eyes to the ground when he felt his chest swell and his vision going blurry. changbin awed and kissed his nose.

"you're the cutest," changbin said before pressing his lips lovingly onto felix's. the kiss was beautiful.

the couple never knew that it was exactly what they needed; what they craved until that moment. they both wanted more. changbin wanted felix in his arms forever where they could show each other affection physically and vice versa.

"uh, i don't know if you care but i'm here too so surprise times two i guess"

felix turned his head as saw woojin and gasped again which was mixed with a small chuckle.

"hyung!" he exclaimed and ran up to hug the older. woojin returned the hug just as excitedly as felix.

'what the fuck is going on!' the youngest yelled happily, whipping his head back and forth to stare at everyone in the room.

changbin's heart hurt happily for the boy.

'you like your surprise?' chan laughed, slinging his arm around felix's shoulders who hugged the older tightly.

'of course, i do! i fucking love it' felix murmured as he rested his chin on the older's shoulder. he pulled back and stared at chan with a bright smile. he had the energy of the sun. chan even allowed the profound word to slip by.

'but hyung. why?'

'you've been way too stressed. it'll wreck you, felix. you need at least a day to relax and calm down' chan explained to the younger boy and felix knew it was true.

he had been drowning in notes and information for too long. he really did need this. changbin was the perfect person to help him out too. everything was just so different when felix was with his boyfriend. changbin always knew how to comfort felix and make the weight lift off of his shoulders.

'thank you, chris' felix said wholeheartedly and ran back to changbin where they both embraced once another again. felix laughed, full of excitement and bashfulness.

'we'll leave you guys to it then' chan said and took woojin's hand in his. they began walking towards the door.

'have fun!' woojin called back.

they bid goodbye to the younger boys and left to spend time with one another as well. felix exhaled once he and changbin were the only ones left in the house.

'what do you wanna do today?' changbin asked. felix couldn't stop smiling at his adorable face. the taller laced their fingers together and lead them both up the stairs.

'we could go to... the city!' felix gasped. 'it's gonna be so much fun. if i could live anywhere it would probably be in the city or in korea so that i could see you a lot more'

changbin gushed at that and squished felix's cheeks between his palms. the older stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend that made felix giggle.

'you're cute, felix' changbin said.

'you tell me that everyday' felix retorted and fell back onto his bed, gesturing changbin to come and join him which he did. the shorter flopped his body next to the other's body. they laid close.

'so are you, by the way'

changbin frowned. 'i'm not cute. i'm a man' he argued but that really didn't help his case.

'i know you keep denying it but everyone thinks so' felix laughed while burying his head into his boyfriend's chest. changbin went to play with his hair.

it had been so long since they had done this, let alone see each other face to face. changbin sighed in contentment and pressed his lips atop the australian's head.

'i missed you... so much' he murmured quietly. felix slid his arms around changbin's torso and pulled their bodies closer together.

'i missed you too, hyung'

changbin got shivers at how deep and gravelly felix's voice was when he said that. all he wanted to do was stay with felix forever and snuggle like this. was that really too much to ask?

changbin was then quick to notice the soft strawberry scent emitting from felix's freshly washed hair from the night before. changbin hummed happily and buried his nose into the blonde fluffy mess.

felix's freckled cheeks were tinted pink. 'what are you doing?' he asked with a giddy laugh.

changbin couldn't contain his smile. 'you smell nice. i like it'

felix exhaled and hid a small yawn in changbin's chest. 'can we just sleep?'

'no... because then i can't actually spend time with you'

'true' felix had his eyes closed though, relaxing at the sensation of changbin's fingers carding through his hair.

everything as still for a few moments; quiet. so quiet that their heartbeats could be heard through the silence. felix's breathing became more stable as he sleepily curled further into his boyfriend. changbin chuckled and pulled his head away slightly to glance upon felix's face.

'yah, don't fall asleep on me' changbin warned in a playful manner. 'you're the one who suggested on going to the city and having an adventure'

'i said nothing about an adventure' felix murmured.

'it was implied'

'can we get coffee first?' felix questioned and changbin did not hesitate to nod.

'you can have whatever you want, it's your day' changbin said. felix liked the sound of that.

after a few more minutes of the older convincing felix that they should actually get ready before they waste away the one day they had together curled up in bed (though both were not opposed to the idea), the young couple went back downstairs to make some coffee so that felix wouldn't pass out in the middle of their little visit to the city.

felix had one of those cool keurig things that absolutely enthralled changbin. if it were up to him, the aspiring rapper would make thousands of coffees a day with the small yet powerful machine. felix found changbin's reaction to the coffee maker incredibly cute. felix kept thinking that there was no way his boyfriend could get any cuter but he was continuously being proved wrong.

and because felix wasn't a total imbecile, he put some ice in his favourite mug before adding the coffee.

'do you want one?' felix offered to changbin who denied, though a tempting offer. very tempting.

'nah, i don't wanna stunt my growth'

felix looked at changbin and blinked. 'i hate to break it to you, hyung, but there's no way you're gonna get any taller. at this age? i don't think so'

felix knew he was the one person changbin wouldn't fight when it came to teasing him about his height. felix and jeongin were the only one who could get a pass. for everyone else, it would be over in 0.7 seconds.

changbin stared right back into felix's eyes, looking pissed off.

'suddenly i'm going back to korea and never returning'

'it was a joke!' felix laughed and wrapped his arms around changbin to stop him from walking towards the front door.

'i like your height. it's cute'

'uh-huh. you're only a few centimetres taller but okay'

'its true!'

'just drink your coffee, dumbass'

'hey!'

changbin poked his tongue out like an actually five-year-old and kissed felix's cheek to ease the situation.

'there. now we're even. you insulted me and i've insulted you' the smile on his face was one of pride. felix snorted.

'in all honesty, your insult wasn't very insulting'

'shut your big mouth' changbin glared.

felix merely giggled innocently as he sipped his caffeinated drink. felix never used to drink a lot of coffee but after starting senior school, he thrived off of it. it scared chan of how much coffee the young boy could drink in a day.

'help me pick out an outfit' felix said and hurriedly dragged his boyfriend back up the stairs. he would have almost tripped and spilled his coffee if it weren't for changbin who managed to stabilise the overly excited boy.

'jesus christ' changbin mumbled as his heart pounded against his chest out of fear. 'you are the reason for my anxiety'

'haha soz'

felix said a strange english word that changbin didn't recognize. he contoured his facial expression into one of confusion.

'what?'

'nothing' felix smiled and set his mug down on his bedside table before opening up his closet.

'what to wear, what to wear' the younger mumbled to himself while staring at the abundance of clothes.

changbin walked up behind the taller and rested his chin on felix's shoulder, inspecting his clothes as well.

'wear ripped black jeans with that one belt with the chain' changbin said, knowing well that felix owned at least seven pairs of ripped black jeans - or any ripped jeans for that matter. plus, changbin thought felix looked really good wearing chains.

felix hummed in agreement. 'yeah, okay... oh!' felix then got an idea of what to wear as a top.

'go outside, i'm gonna get changed' the aussie said and shoved changbin out of his bedroom without warning.

moments later, felix emerged from his room in the jeans changbin suggested and a pink turtleneck that was perfectly oversized. changbin had gotten it for him the last time they saw one another during christmas. it was one of the many presents the older decided to give him. months after that, felix used to wear it to bed every night. changbin's heart melted at the sight of felix.

'remember this?" felix asked with a toothy grin, referring to the sweater. changbin squished felix's cheeks out of adoration.

'of course, i do. you're too cute' changbin cooed and quickly stole a kiss from his boyfriend. they were ready to head out.  
  



End file.
